


Gabe and Jack: The Incident

by Papallion



Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-SEP AU, bloody76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jack wakes up in the hospital, and his family is waiting for him.Part of Jesse and TumbleweedNon-SEP AU
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bloody 76 Week





	Gabe and Jack: The Incident

“How is he?” Gabriel asked as he slid Jack’s hand into his. Jack was limp and slightly cool, and Gabriel kissed his fingers. The bandages on Jack’s face worried him, and Gabriel resisted touching them. “When will he wake up?” Outside there was a crash. “I swear to god that better not be my kids.”

The door to Jack’s room cracked as Jesse kicked it open, and an orderly struggled to drag him back. Jesse was still stringy and missing his prosthetic arm, but he was wired with fear and panic. 

“That is our pa an’ we are GONNA see him!” he snarled, and Gabriel stood up.

“Jesse Reyes-Morrison, just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snapped, and Jesse hauled his arm free from the orderly. Olivia slipped in between him and the wall and rushed up to Jack. 

“Seein’ m’pa,” he drawled, clearly upset. “Sir,” he added petulantly.

“Don’t,” Jack hissed, and shrugged his shoulder. “Sass.” He tried to lift his hands and faded back into sleep. “Your papá.”

\-----

“Hey, how many doors did Jesse break?” Jack asked, and Gabriel shot awake. “You OK, gorgeous?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Gabriel rushed to him. “You’re awake, I'll get the nurse!” Jack sat there, suddenly silent, and Gabriel kissed his temple and his hands before pressing the call button. “Oh, mi sol, you’re awake, you’re awake!”

“I feel weird.” Jack reached up to touch his face and Gabriel held his other hand. “What’s wrong? Gabe, what’s wrong? Is my unit OK? What’s on my face? Are the kids safe?”

“They’re fine, Jack, they’re fine.”

“What happened?” Gabriel was pulled back by a nurse. “Gabriel?” Jack’s panicked voice made Gabriel’s heart stop. “What’s going on? Gabriel? My unit?”

“Don’t worry, Jack, this won’t take long,” a voice he had never heard before said softly.

Jack slapped his hands out and Gabriel leaned forward. “You’re in the hospital, mi sol. There was a pipe, it exploded.”

“Oh.” Jack hauled free and shoved a nurse, but she didn’t go far. She was used to this behavior and Jack was still weak. “Get off! What’s going on?”

Gabriel gripped him. “Jack, please, calm down.” Gabriel held him close and Jack gripped Gabriel’s arms. “Please, Jack, they’re nurses. They need to take vitals and check your I.V.s and shit. Please.” Jack nodded and Gabriel could feel him calming down.

“So how many doors did Jesse break down?” Jack was finally able to force a weak laugh.

“Only the one, but he damaged three.” Gabriel kissed his temple. “Kid’s strong.”

\-----

Olivia was speaking softly as she fed him the soup. “And then Tifa, she’s this nice girl, she comes over and shows me that I’m using too much lemongrass. She showed me how to fix it, though, and then we got some udon. I never made udon before. Papá liked it, Jesse, not so much. Then we worked on knitting a little.”

“Busy day in home ec,” he said and took another spoon. He hated being spoon fed, but it made Olivia happy, so he let her. Somehow his mouth hurt and she managed to miss the sore spot. “It’s good soup, princess. Doesn’t taste like lemon, though. Why’s it called lemongrass?” 

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, and he reached his hand out. 

“It’s OK, I’ll be OK.”

“Oh, Jack Dad!” she said and put the soup down. She lay next to him and he wrapped his arm around her as best he could. “I was so scared!”

“It’s OK, princess, I’m OK.” He kissed what he could of her head and pulled her close. “I’ve got you and the guys. We’ll be OK.” 

When Gabriel and Jesse returned pair was sleeping, and Jesse covered them up while Gabriel collected the dishes.

\-----

“I feel so bad,” Jack murmured, and Gabriel pet his arm. “I missed Jesse’s birthday. What a horrible way to turn sixteen!” Jesse stirred and woke up but made no sound.

Gabriel hushed him quietly. “Jessito understands. He understands. You getting better will be the best present ever, birthday OR Christmas.”

“He deserves better,” Jack said quietly. “I’m so sorry, gorgeous, I didn’t mean to get hurt. And on a holiday. They were looking forward to it!”

“Jesse’s a good kid with a good heart, he understands, Jack. Now get some rest, you’ve got an appointment in the morning.” Gabriel pulled the blanket back up over Jack’s shoulders.

“How’s Ollie? Didn’t see her today.”

“She’s fine, Jack, she’s with Ana and Fareeha. Sam even came down.” Sam was Fareeha’s father. Gabriel carefully stroked Jack’s hair, mindful of his injuries.

“But did Ollie get her letter? She’s a smart kid, she deserves that scholarship!” 

“Jack, what are you talking about?”

“Olivia’s scholarship. She got one to that school in El Paso, didn’t she? The one Jesse’s been eyeing?” Jack asked in a confused voice.

“I think that was a dream, mi sol.” 

Jack made a confused noise. “Wondered why Jesse was going in for political science. Got a grant, too.” 

Gabriel chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“He’s still fifteen, right?” He was still confused, and Gabriel assumed it was from his head wound.

“He turned sixteen last week, and Olivia’s still fifteen until next November.” 

Jack nodded. 

“You have such high opinions of our children.” Gabriel lay down in the bed next to Jack and Jack adjusted his shoulders.

Jesse stood up and walked to the bed. “I really don’t mind, Jack Dad,” he said softly. “But political science? Sounds borin’!” His soft southern accent had been stressed as of late. “And you only missed my birthday by a week, that’s better’n others have.” 

Jack lifted his hand and Jesse gripped it as he sat down. 

“Olli’s with Aunt Ana, they’re doing girl things.” Jesse gave a laugh. “Like shooting guns and baking and knitting and hacking government programs.”

“She shoots like her Papá, all spray’n’pray,’ Jack said wryly.

“We can’t all count on rocket splash damage, Jack,” Gabriel snorted. 

“Once I’m up and out of here we’ll get you your party, OK, Jess?” Jack insisted. 

“It’s OK, Jack Dad,” Jesse insisted, and Gabriel kissed Jack’s temple.

He pet Jack’s hair gently. “He’s looking forward to it, just too polite to say.”

“You’re raising good kids while I’m away, Gabriel. Proud of you, gorgeous.” Jack’s voice was fading.

“You get some rest, OK, mi sol?” They chatted for a bit before Jack faded into sleep again, and Gabriel gestured for Jesse to follow him to the hall.

“He’s really fixated on that party, ain’t he?” Jesse mused.

“He never got a real one. He wants the best for you two.” Gabriel sighed. They both knew Jack’s parents didn’t believe in silly things like individuality or birthday parties. “We want you and Olivia to have everything he ever dreamed of. Everything my family could never afford.”

Jesse nodded, arm folded around himself. “Is he, I mean, he’s up and talking and stuff, right? He’ll be OK?”

“He, the head wound. The docs think he’ll be blind.” 

Jesse nodded, breathing deeply. 

“He’s had minor memory issues, some balance issues, but he’s still with us. He’s still Jack.” 

Jesse suddenly leaned forward and Gabriel gripped him tight. “He’s still Jack Dad.”

“We’re all still together.”

\-----

“So,” Jack said quietly as the doctor tugged the last bit of bandage loose from his hair, “how’s it look.” He couldn’t make his eyes open, and he felt Gabriel’s hands on his cheeks.

“Oh, mi alma, oh, Jack!” Gabriel hissed, and Jack nodded as Gabriel continued to gush in Spanish. 

“Well, the swelling’s gone down,” the doctor started to say.

“Looks that bad?” Jack reached up and Gabriel gently held his hands. “It’s, I’m not gonna lie, it’s kinda of, you know, numb.” He knew it was the doctor’s hands on his face, tilting him in a few different directions, since Gabriel’s were holding his. “How bad is it?” 

Once the doctor had cleaned the wound Gabriel leaned over and kissed Jack’s cheek. 

“Am I still pretty?”

“Still pretty.” Jack nodded and took a breath. “It’ll, we’ll,” Gabriel said quietly. “We’ll be OK. I’m not leaving you, ever.”

“So.” Jack took a breath. “We gonna say it?”

“You’ve got some scars, and, oh, Jack.” Gabriel rubbed Jack’s hands. “You’re very dashing now that the swelling’s gone down. I dig scars.” 

Jack gave a smirk, trying to laugh. “But, are we going to say it?” Jack asked in a tired, scared voice. “I’m blind.”

“I’m afraid we won’t know the severity of your blindness for a few days, Jack.” Dr. Hart shined a light in his eyes and examined them. “The damage was, is, well, severe.”

“I, I need to know. Please. Keep it simple, my head’s still, you know. Weird.”

“The fact you’re aware of your head injury is hopeful, Jack. You’re aware of yourself and your limitations. The concussion has gone down and there’s no permanent brain damage. You may have memory and logical issues for a few months. But most of it was shock.”

Jack felt the doctor start to wrap his face up again. 

“The pipe bomb was made with compressed gases. We don’t know what they were, but they severely damaged your eyes. The scars are from a second bomb, shrapnel.”

“We were home free,” Jack said sadly. “We were at base.”

\-----

Jack was sitting up, thinking, looking at nothing. His head still ached when there was light so he wore a sleep mask over his bandages, and the strap bothered his ear. He held one hand in the other, thinking of nothing but how his hand felt, the fingers of his right hand tracing the bones and shapes of his left.

John Francis Reyes-Morrison was scared.

John Francis Reyes-Morrison was hurting.

John Francis Reyes-Morrison was blind.

He knew it.

He knew from the moment it happened he would be blind. He knew from the way everyone got quiet around him. He knew from the way Gabriel’s breathing changed when the bandages had come off. 

Jack Reyes-Morrison was blind.

And he was scared.

But he wasn’t alone.

Gabriel was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Jack could hear him breathing, the occasional mumble, the shift in his breathing as he adjusted his posture. The kids were at Ana’s, or possibly Reinhardt's. They were safe. Jack pressed his fingertips in to the back of his hand, feeling his bones.

His team had minor injuries. Smoke inhalation, some shrapnel, nothing severe. Taylor would have a scar to impress the ladies with, a slash across her cheek and ear.

He missed Jesse’s birthday. He missed Christmas. He missed New Years Day. The kids didn’t deserve that. He should have been more careful. Being home free was no excuse.

He plucked off the sleep mask and carefully unwound the bandages, setting them aside, and felt his face.

His skin felt gritty, sandy, possibly from the topical antibiotic they used, and he traced a new feature from near his left temple to below his right eye. The wound was deep and felt ugly. There was a second parallel scar from his cheek to his chin, crossing his lips. The would be why talking and eating felt so strange, he mused. He felt his eyes, trying to open them, but they didn’t seem to want to rise past half mast, grieving their loss of purpose.

He wondered if he could cry, if his eyes would turn white, or if he would need them removed. 

Jack Reyes-Morrison was sitting in his hospital bed.

Jack Reyes-Morrison was scared.

“Gabe?” he said softly, and instantly heard Gabriel Reyes-Morrison snort himself awake.

“Hey, cariño, how are you? Can I get you anything?” Gabriel’s voice was quiet, as if Jack’s ears were super sensitive now and the tiniest of noises would wound him. 

Jack held his left hand out, and Gabriel took it. Jack gripped his fingers tightly. 

“Do you, you took your bandages off. I’ll get a doctor.”

“I’m scared, Gabe.” He could feel Gabriel kiss his fingertips and palm, leaning forward to stand up. “Gabe.” His voice broke a little.

“I’m here, Jack, I’m here.” Gabriel let go of Jack’s hand long enough to drop the railing, then he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m going nowhere, Jack Reyes-Morrison.” 

John Francis Reyes-Morrison was scared.

But John Francis Reyes-Morrison had Gabriel.

\-----

“Hey, Jack?” Gabriel asked. “Walk it off.”

“Doctor’s orders?” Jack asked.

“Doctor’s orders.”

“OK, let’s walk it off.” He was ready to take his pre-lunch walk. 

Gabriel helped him stand and steady himself. “How’s your balance?”

“Everything is off. It’s weird. Like I’m at sea.” Jack managed to stand up and he took a breath. “How do we do this? Do I, are you following?”

“Here, like a wedding, or something.” Jack felt Gabriel link his arm, and Jack laughed. “C’mon, husband, let’s get a walk.” Jack felt his way around the bed and they left the room.

“So, where did with end up?” Jack asked eventually. It irritated him that he tired so quickly, and he was sitting on a planter or low counter.

“End of the next hall, in the window seat. You can lean back if you want you.” Gabriel helped Jack lean into the corner of the window well, and Jack took a breath. “I’ll get you some water, hold on.”

Jack took a deep breath and was suddenly lost in his own thoughts. “Jack, m’boy!” Jack looked up, trying to place the voice before waking from his thoughts. Had he been gone long? “How are you?”

“Reinhardt, hi.” Jack managed to sit up straighter, but his world started to tilt. “Gabriel. Water.” He pressed a hand to his head and tried to stand up. Things seemed to settle once he heard Gabriel call his name. “I’m fine, Gorgeous, just, just a little dizzy. Reinhardt has me.” He pat the strong arm he suddenly realized was the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor.

He reached out gingerly, and felt Gabriel draw his hand to his face. He could feel the familiar cheekbones, the soft hair, the strong nose, Jack could see Gabriel’s features in his head. He could hardly hear what Gabriel was saying, but he knew his voice. Jack was suddenly crying, and he let himself be guided to a wheelchair.

\-----

“OK, Tifa showed me how to make kebabs.”

“Tifa is a very nice girl,” Gabriel commented as Olivia handed him a plate.

“Oh, Papá, she’s so pretty! She’s tall and she works out and she’s got all this dark hair. She hangs out with this really nice guy, too, he’s a softy, and she wants to open her own restaurant some day!”

“Barret’s nice. I, um, thanks, Ollie, just two, please.” Jesse fumbled his plate but adjusted and caught it. They were eating in Jack’s bed, and he didn’t mind the plates on his legs. “I asked him out, but, he was really nice about sayin’ no. Said we could still be friends, said he’d wing-man for me.” Jesse poured himself some soda. “There’s this guy in the next class over, Kiros.” Jesse gave a soft shudder. “Damn he’s pretty.”

“Here, Jack Dad, I put a plate in front of you. On the right are some kebabs, then some Greek salad, to the down and left, and there’s some cornbread in the upper left. It’s a little sweeter than normal, but it’s got some peppers in it, just the way Papá likes it.”

“Thanks, princess. You’re cooking’s really improved since you started home ec!” 

Gabriel slid a spoon under Jack’s searching hand.

“Honestly, I thought I would hate it, but it’s been real nice,” she admitted as she scooped some salad onto a plate.

“Me, too,” Jesse said. “I’m glad we got glitched into it. It’s been real helpful. Got a good score on mending, thanks to Papá already showing us how.” He clicked his left hand open and shut before setting the spoon in it. It was easier to hold his plate with his right hand.

“If I had to repair every pair of pants you destroyed I’d have no time for anything else,” Gabriel scoffed. “This salad’s new to me. What’s in here?”

“It’s got, let’s see, some diced peppers, and some cucumber, some tomatoes, some red onion, and, um, oh, parsley,” Olivia said as she pointed things out. “That’s feta cheese. I’m not sure I like it.”

“It’s good, but the texture’s weird,” Jack commented. “I guess I’m used to Readie Cheesie.”

“We’ve been over this, Jack, Readie Cheesie is not food.” Gabriel took a bite of kebab. “This is really good, princesa! And when did you get Readie Cheesie, Jack? It’s not even allowed in the house!”

“You don’t know everything I do.” Jack took a bite of salad. “This is pretty good, princess!” He turned back to Gabriel’s general direction. “I have a life outside of you. It’s small, and pathetic, and it consists of sneaking out to that gas station where they sell the deep fried Readie Cheesie, but it’s there.”

Gabriel laughed and reached a hand out. Jack blinked in surprise when he felt Gabriel’s fingers, but when Gabriel went to pulled back Jack brought his hand up, pulled Gabriel’s fingers back. Gabriel gently stroked Jack’s face.

“We’ll be OK, gorgeous,” Jack said quietly. He gripped Gabriel’s fingers tight. “We’ll make it OK.”


End file.
